A blender typically comprises a motorised base onto which is mounted a jug. When the jug is mounted onto the base, a coupling half extending from a lower surface of the jug engages with a coupling half that is driven by the motor. The jug's coupling connects with a rotating blade or blade assembly within the jug.
The usefulness of a blender is sometimes limited because of uneven mixing within the jug and because some foods tend to accumulate below the blade, in the space between the blade and the jug's inter surface. Both of these factors contribute to uneven and inefficient processing of blended foods. Further, accumulation of solids beneath the blades makes cleaning the jug's interior more difficult and time consuming. Thus, a blender that can produce a more uniformly blended product is more desirable that one that does not.